Ascend from the Cinders
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Raizel is trapped haunting his lonely mansion for hundreds of years, when his routine is interrupted with the arrival of a silver werewolf and a blue-eyed human. To his distress, the mansion that he has haunted suffers from the unexpected guests. AU where Raizel is (kind of) a ghost.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson red eyes tiredly opened, staring up at the ceiling. There was nothing new about the ceiling, nothing of interest to him. Everything remained unchanging, predictable, and lacking. Lacking in what, he did not know.

Breathing in deeply, he sighed through his nose before rising up from his position on the worn lounge couch. He didn't need to get up. No one was waiting for him and he had nothing important to do. But he could hear the early birds singing their songs. The birds were his only visitors, the ones that would dare come close to see him. The faint rays of the morning sun penetrated through his window, giving him a vague idea of what time in the morning it was.

He went still at the sound of someone rustling just beneath the window outside. Was somebody there? Did he have a visitor? With great hesitancy, he arose from his seated position and slowly approached the window. Leaning forward, his upper body effortlessly phased through the curtain, allowing him to peek outside. His gaze immediately fell on a small squirrel rustling through his overgrown bushes. Looking up with dark eyes, the squirrel blinked when it saw him.

Another sigh escaped him as he pulled back through the curtains. Pity. He would have liked to have done some haunting.

He did not receive many visitors in his large home, but when he did, he always made an effort to greet them. He assumed that meeting the visitors was _haunting _as he had heard the intruders scream it so many times. Was it customary for the living to run in fear with screams of terror following them in their wake? He did not look particularly scary, at least, he didn't think he did. His raven hair was darker than most, and his red eyes stood out against his pale features. He had two arms and legs like any other mortal, and his head was still attached to his shoulders, unlike that other Noble he had caught sight of hundreds of years ago.

Sure. He was dead. But did that really give the intruders a right to treat him so rudely after they'd barged into his home?

However, he found that he liked being alone. Or, maybe he just adapted to being alone. He couldn't deny his curiosity about what the outside could offer him. He had never ventured further than the trees obscuring the view of his mansion. He had decided that if the mortals were this rude when they saw him, then he wanted nothing to do with them.

Looking around with disinterest, he noted that everything was in place. After all, no one else was here to move his things around, and it was not like he could move them himself without some help. The birds could only do so much for him.

The curtains were pulled back. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled at the birds struggling to pull the drapes back. When enough sunlight streamed through, he released the birds from his mind control. Without another moment of hesitation, the birds flew away, leaving him alone once more.

He wished they would stay longer of their own free will, but they were always in such a hurry tending to their chicks or building a new nest. He understood if they couldn't find the time for him.

He didn't know much, other than he wasn't normal. He couldn't touch things, and he had to control other beings to do things for him. Most of the time, it was the birds that helped him, and the occasional rodent, but he didn't like having mice in his house. They chewed the wood. The one time he actually met a mortal was when an unfortunate intruder barged into his home. Mind controlling the man had been easy and beneficial as he was able to get a lot of stuff done with the mortal's help, such as fixing a knocked over bookshelf or fixing the iron gate outside. Besides, it was nice having someone in the house and keep him company. But, when he had released the man from his power, he had run screaming just like any other visitor.

Was that how they said 'good-bye' in the living world?

He didn't _try _scaring everyone away. Only the ones coming to inflict property damage onto his home. Those he scared willingly. The last time mortals came to his home for a smoke, it had taken him days to air out the rooms to rid himself of the disgusting smell.

He was alone in the fact that there was no one like him around. He just lingered in the halls of his vast home, scaring away any possible visitors. He kept the house nice and clean with a little bit of help. Not being able to touch things was aggravating at times, and he found that if he did not keep up with the maintenance of the house, then everything would fall apart. So, the birds and the critters became his unwilling helpers once fallen under the influence of his mind control.

He had grown used to this life, this unchanging life of his. Time ceased to exist to him. He did not know how much time had passed, but he had noted the change in the mortal's clothing and speech style whenever he would get intruders. He could only surmise that a long time has passed since he came to this home. In fact, he could not recall when he had come to this home or how he got here. Maybe he was always here and in this state. If so, then his life was a very sad existence, but it was his existence, and he would make the most of it.

Everything was changing, except for him.

He gave up on anyone coming to visit him, or even talk to him in what he assumed to be a normal tone. He knew there were other beings like him. He had seen two of them maybe a century ago, both fussing about how they had wound up in their current situation.

"He couldn't have killed me without cutting my arm off?" the dark-haired female had complained. He had watched from his poorly maintained garden with great interest as she had walked through a tree, her body materializing without a problem. "Now I'm stuck being a one-armed ghost Noble!"

Her companion had merely scoffed at her comments. "At least you've got both your eyes. I could have healed it before I died, but no! I have to walk around looking like this!" With that, his eyepatch had been ripped off, exposing what was left of his eye.

The female had recoiled in disgust. "Put that back on! I may be dead, but I don't want to look at _that _for all eternity!"

He had stepped forward to make himself known, but they had rushed on, leaving him alone once more.

He had made peace with his current state long ago. It was no use to groan and grumble like some other beings. He had a house to take care of, and the birds kept him somewhat occupied.

As he walked down the stairs, his steps light and sending him a few inches into the air with every movement, he walked through the door and frowned. Why did his garden fence have a big hole in it? Did someone vandalize his property? Just because he was dead and supposedly scary did not give them a right to desecrate his precious home.

Kneeling down, he examined the remains of the fence and the dripping substance coming from it, noticing that it was cut clean through. Had a mortal done this? Why?

Straightening up with a frown, he followed the trail through his backdoor and down the stairs of the cellar. It appeared as if the intruder was leaking all over the floors he had just cleaned. But why would they be hiding downstairs? It was as if they wanted to get caught.

He sighed. Oh well. This poor mortal was most likely in for the scare of his life, but there was nothing he could do about it. With a grimace, he stepped through the door, prepared for the upcoming screams that were sure to come.

But there was only a relieved chuckle.

"Hello there, Noble. Do you think you could give me a hand?"

He blinked in shock, staring at the huddled form in the darkest corner of his cellar. Silver eyes shone in the dark, staring back at him. He could not see much of the large figure, but that was the least of his wonder. Someone was talking to him other than 'ahh' or 'help' or 'be gone devil!'

"Excuse me, do you think you can help me?"

He blinked, embarrassed that he got so lost in thought.

"I'm a little hurt here, so you will need to come a bit closer."

Taking a small step forward, he was able to see that the being was indeed larger than him. Was this another Noble? But the other Nobles he had seen from afar had red eyes. This one had silver, and he wasn't so sure if Nobles, once entering this state of death, could get hurt. But no one had bothered to explain anything to him, so his source of knowledge was limited. Maybe this being was a mortal?

Regardless, there was someone here who needed help. This being was talking to him and communicating with him.

Kneeling down, he looked expectantly at the being, a few feet of distance separating them. He stretched out his pale hand, watching as the being also moved forward, his hand larger. His nails were long and appeared sharp, and he could not help but stare. Finally, in the dim lighting, he could see the being's form.

He was pale with long scars traveling over his exposed chest. Another long scar traveled from the tip of his neck and up his cheek, stopping just below his eye. His silver hair was wild and long, and he could not help but stare at this different being.

"What? You've never seen a werewolf before?"

Werewolf? He felt as if he should know that. Why did he have a sudden tingle travel down his spine, a feeling of wariness?

"Gosh, I got beat up pretty badly out there," the werewolf grunted, moving a little closer. His fangs glinted in the dark. "Guess I'll have to make use of you."

He found himself shoved back as the werewolf leaped on him, his hands transforming into claws and latching onto his shoulders.

"It's nothing personal," he heard the werewolf state. "But I need what's left of your lifeforce."

Oh, right. Werewolves _ate _Nobles.

* * *

**A/N: This is based around the webtoon "Rise from the Ashes." It's an amazing webtoon that I would highly recommend. There will be no pairings for this story, and updating should be fairly consistent as I have some of the future chapters written out. **


	2. Chapter 2

With no memory of the past, or if he even had a past, Raizel found himself with an unbelievable amount of free time. He was limited in life, such as his ability to touch, taste, and smell. But the one thing he was granted was a name.

Cadis Etrama di Raizel.

He didn't know if it was a good name, but he didn't think it was a bad name. It was his name, and it was something he could identify himself with. But he had no one to share his name with, and the birds could not say his name to begin with.

So Raizel had wandered to the vast library he apparently owned. There was a wealth of information that he could not access. At least, not without the help of the birds. But he did find some useful knowledge about his kind. Separated into two different beings, they were known as the Nobles and werewolves. Nobles were a bit more reasonable and less temperamental, but they were easily offended. A system was created amongst the Nobles, and they set up for themselves a ruling class consisting of twelve leaders and a Lord at the helm of it all.

The second, more feral kind, were the werewolves. Vicious in nature, they often clashed with the Nobles. Though Nobles could absorb the lifeforce of those around them to a certain extent, werewolves were known to make use of that ability more frequently. Like the Nobles, they also had a high-class system with a ruling Lord, though the werewolves were difficult to corral.

Both sides had past lives that ended with the touch of death. It was the manner of that death that determined which side the spirit would wake up as. Werewolves were usually warriors in their past life that suffered tremendous agony and betrayal, while the Nobles most likely had quiet, peaceful deaths with a touch of dignity and class. Of course, not everyone woke up trapped as a werewolf or a Noble. Some spirits just moved on into the afterlife, never to see the earth again.

Raizel found himself wary with this new information, wondering if he would ever meet a werewolf or a Noble. But after years of silence, aside from the occasional lurking mortal, he saw no one.

But now, Raizel could only wonder at his luck, and how he had landed himself in this situation with a hungry werewolf.

"W-wait!" he exclaimed. He could barely speak, or even find the strength to raise his arms to protect himself. "Stop!"

Was he going to die all over again? Was that even possible?

The pressure on his shoulders was gone, and he gasped, his strength returning. Had that werewolf attempted to consume his lingering lifeforce? Trembling, he sat up, breathing heavily, an unnecessary yet comforting act for him.

The werewolf had retreated back, silver eyes narrowed into slits. Raizel warily watched the werewolf, his eyes narrowed as the werewolf looked around with attentiveness. "Are they here already?" the werewolf muttered.

Raizel's eyes widened. There was more? More werewolves? Did he have a sign outside that said 'dinner's here! First come first serve!'

"Um, wait-" he started.

"Stay quiet!" the werewolf hissed dangerously, and Raizel closed his mouth in response.

Hold it. This was his house! How dare this intruder come into his home and try to make a meal out of him!

Uncharacteristic anger filled him. He was being invaded, and he would not tolerate it. With a frown, he pushed himself up, his red eyes flashing. "Kneel-"

"Use it on the human," the werewolf growled, leaping into the air and crashing right through the ceiling of the cellar.

Raizel stared up with dismay at the gaping hole in his ceiling. How was he supposed to fix that? He'd need to mind control an eagle for this project. As he observed the damage, he could hear the faint sounds of the werewolf howling a battle cry at another intruder, but Raizel didn't care who was confronting the werewolf, as long as they took the fight outside.

His wish went unanswered as the werewolf and another being crashed through the hole of the cellar once more, creating a bigger hole.

Maybe he'll need two eagles.

Raizel hastily stepped back, surveying the damage with dismay. His formally neat house was now falling apart because of two brawling intruders. Amongst the dust and debris, he could see the true form of the werewolf, his hulking form trembling with barely controlled rage. Raizel's gaze lingered on the second intruder, and his eyes widened. A human? What was a human doing facing off a werewolf?

The werewolf growled, glaring up at the second intruder. "You? You're not a Union hunter."

The intruder smirked, his blue eyes shining with mirth. "Nope. I'm the next best thing." With a huff, he withdrew a device. "Now strike a pose for the camera."

"No pictures!" the werewolf yelled, leaping back.

"Camera shy? Well I don't care." The blue-eyed intruder leaped forward, the smirk gone and replaced with a frown of determination. "Say cheese."

"I'm lactose intolerant!" the werewolf shot back. Blue mist formed from his fist before firing back at the blue-eyed intruder.

"Looks like you're not at your full power," the intruder stated. In that moment, his gaze landed on Raizel, and his eyes narrowed. "So, you came here for lunch."

Raizel blinked. Oh, right. The werewolf had tried to consume him. Despite trying to avoid the skirmish taking place in his cellar, he was silently rooting for the human, though he was unsure how the human could turn this situation around for his favor.

The werewolf positioned himself in front of Raizel. "He wouldn't have offered much, and it would have been better than living as your slave."

On second thought, the werewolf had better win.

The blue-eyed intruder merely grinned. "I wanted to have a go at you more than ever before, and this opportunity is perfect. Unfortunately," here, he wielded the strange device in his hand once more. "I'm on a tight schedule."

A bright light filled Raizel's vision. He could hear the werewolf's enraged screams. He glanced down in horror, noticing that his Noble body was disappearing. What had that intruder done to him?

His house! The intruder! The werewolf!

This was not what he was expecting when he woke up this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Raizel blinked as he saw a familiar looking banister.

His banister.

His eyes widened. Was he back in the house? What of the damage sustained to the cellar ceiling? He would have to find those eagles and patch up the holes. After that, he would have to check his carpets and the furniture. Surveying the cellar, Raizel moved towards the banister with the intent of hunting down those two eagles.

He stopped. "Huh?" Reaching his hand, he pressed against the barrier preventing him from ascending the stairs. Why couldn't he leave the cellar? Was he still weakened from that werewolf attack?

"So, he got us both."

Raizel turned to see the werewolf staring at him, and he stiffened up. Noticing his discomfort, the werewolf sighed. "I'm not going to harm you."

Raizel narrowed his eyes. "You tried to eat me."

The werewolf scoffed. "I was not going to _eat _you. I condemn that kind of action amongst my species. I was only going to borrow your life force so that we both could escape. I was going to give it back. Trust me," he muttered. "Using me as your personal getaway would have been a lot better than becoming some mortal's prisoner. They get all smug because they _finally _managed to trap beings like us."

Raizel blinked and glanced around. He watched as the werewolf settled down on one of the overturned chairs with a tired sigh. The werewolf shot him one more glance. "You know where we are?"

Raizel began shaking his head, only to realize that he had part of the answer to the question. "My cellar."

The werewolf shrugged. "Or, a picture of your cellar. When that human snapped that picture of us, he trapped our spirits in this picture. Our only method of escape is if he decides to let us out." Another glance was tossed Raizel's way. "And if it makes you feel any better, I can't harm you in here. Not that I want to now anyway."

Raizel looked around helplessly at the unchanging scene of the cellar. The human couldn't take a picture of them when they were in the parlor with the wide windows? That would have been a better shot. It occurred to him that he most likely did not look too good for his first ever picture. He looked at the werewolf, who seemed to have all the answers at the moment. "What now?" Raizel asked.

"We wait until that human decides to let us out." The werewolf glanced at him before sitting up once more. "Look, if I know how this is going to play out, and I usually do, we may be stuck with each other for a while. Introductions might be in order." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Muzaka."

Raizel stared at him for a moment before nodding, taking his hand and shaking it. He had never touched anyone before, aside from that unpleasant moment when he thought Muzaka was going to eat him. He was a rather lonely being, and he couldn't be picky with his acquaintances, even if they did try to consume him. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel."

Muzaka blinked, watching him with open surprise. "Wait, do you even know who I am?"

Raizel hesitated, unsure. They had just introduced each other, right? What else was there?

"After hearing my name, you still don't know who I am?"

Raizel pondered for a moment, drawing up bits of information that he could have possibly gained. In the end, he came up with nothing, and he could only shake his head.

"A-Alright," Muzaka said with an amused chuckle. "All we need to know is each other's names."

Silence reigned between them for several moments. Muzaka made himself comfortable in the chair while Raizel proceeded to examine the damage. He may be trapped in the photograph of his cellar, but at least he could assess just what needed to be repaired when he returned back to the house.

A startling thought occurred to him. This was his first time out of the house and past his yard. A thrill shot through him, along with a feeling of dread. Who would maintain the house while he was gone? Would there be anything for him to return to? What of this human? Where was he taking them? This human did not seem alarmed at the sight of a Noble and werewolf. In fact, he disregarded Raizel's presence entirely. It saddens Raizel that the only two beings he had come into contact with who were not afraid of him had tried to consume him and had trapped him in a photo.

A heavy sigh escaped him at those troubling thoughts.

"Hey, were you stuck in that lonely mansion for long?"

Raizel glanced at Muzaka and nodded in response before turning back to look at the hole.

"Ah, sorry about that. I only meant to hide in your cellar until I had regained my strength," he heard Muzaka say. Containing his sigh, he turned to face Muzaka one more. "It was not my intention to run into you, or that human. I mean, I knew someone lived in that mansion; I could feel your energy, so I knew I would see you at some point. I just didn't want to see you when I was injured."

Raizel blinked. "You were injured?" A werewolf could still suffer from injuries? What of Nobles? Could they still suffer from injuries?

Muzaka merely shrugged. "Yeah." He smirked at Raizel. "You don't have to look so serious. The guys who did this to me are in worse shape than I am."

"Werewolves, or Nobles?" Now Raizel was genuinely curious. Who had attacked Muzaka?

"Neither," Muzaka answered. "They were humans." The smile was gone from his face, his expression dark. "When this human summons us, be on your guard. Now that he has both a Noble and a werewolf bonded to him, he will become immensely powerful and unpredictable." He sighed. "I was hoping to avoid guys like him, but I guess they were stronger than I thought."

Raizel blinked. "'They'?" he echoed.

Muzaka's eyes narrowed. "The Union."

Raizel was ready for more answers, and not some answer that left him more confused than ever. But before he got the chance to voice his thoughts, his vision blurred. The room swayed and warped before fading away, and Raizel found his very essence flying back. It was not like before when he could fly up to the rafters of his home, or when he felt like flying with the elusive birds. Instead, this was not of his own will or movement. Someone was forcing him to move. His vision was filled with a bright light, and he was reminded of the unpleasant memory of when that human had used that strange device on him.

Was he being released from the picture?

He got his answer soon enough. The light faded away, and he blinked at the sudden change in scenery. It was a small dark room with the only source of light coming from the roaring fireplace and a few well-placed candles. A desk was tucked away in a corner. A few notes and books were neatly placed on the desk along with a few candles illuminating the space. The area seemed sparse with a few furniture pieces, such as a small table and chair, placed about.

"Huh. Two werewolves? I thought I had only tracked down one."

Raizel glanced upward to see the intruder from before staring at them. His blue eyes were thoughtful, examining both Raizel and Muzaka. Raizel in turn observed the human. The mortals that he usually came across never stuck around for very long, except for that unwilling mind-controlled human that he kept for a full day. But this human seemed different. His blond hair was long, brushing against his shoulders. He was impeccably dressed, and Raizel had never seen a human dress so formally before or stay so calm in his presence.

The human tiredly sighed, leaning back and pressing the palm of his hands into the desk behind him. "Well, it can't be helped." He glanced at Raizel. "I do apologize. I was not aiming for you when I took the shot. I only meant to take Muzaka."

Raizel blinked and looked at Muzaka curiously. "A Catcher," the werewolf muttered. "Mostly known as a simple camera. With one shot, you're trapped in the camera until the photographer of the picture decides to let you out."

So that was what the bright white flash was. Had he been pulled into a camera?

The human approached him. "I'm Frankenstein."

Raizel nodded. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel." Then, remembering a phrase of greeting he had overheard from a few intruders' years ago, he simply said, "Tally ho."

Frankenstein blinked. "What?"

"Pickle wickle. Scrum fer numy." He reached out a hand, only to realize that the human would not be able to touch his hand. He lowered his arm, nodding his head instead.

"It's slang from the 1700s," Muzaka grunted to the bemused human. "Hey, Raizel, just a simple 'hello' would suffice."

Raizel blinked, abashed. "Hello."

Frankenstein just stared. He looked between Muzaka and Raizel. "You two are acquainted with each other?"

"He tried to eat me," Raizel offered.

"I did not!" Muzaka groaned, but Frankenstein appeared to be ignoring him.

"As expected of a werewolf," he said, turning away to approach his desk. "They can never control their stomach." He glanced back at Raizel. "But you are not a werewolf."

"I crashed into his house," Muzaka stated.

"And broke my ceiling." Raizel looked at Frankenstein. "I need to go back and fix it. Can you take me back to my house, please?" If the human had been searching for Muzaka, then that meant that there was no need for him to keep Raizel.

Frankenstein hesitated. "Your house? That big mansion you were in?" At Raizel's nod, Frankenstein frowned. "I suppose. The Union was only scouting out the nearby area, and they had not yet stumbled onto that mansion when I was there. It might be safe for you to go back without any detection."

Muzaka frowned. "You mean you are not an agent of the Union?" His eyes narrowed. "Now that I think about it, I am sensing multiple, restless beings attached to you, but you are not a Noble or a werewolf." At Frankenstein's silent stare, Muzaka only shrugged. "It's only fitting that I know what you're dragging around with you since we're stuck as your bond-spirits."

Raizel turned to stare at Muzaka, then Frankenstein. Bond-spirit? He was familiar with Nobles and mortals forming a bond, but that was extremely rare. It was even rarer for a werewolf to form a bond with anyone. But forming a bond meant submitting to each other and creating a tie between two, or multiple, different souls.

"I didn't give my consent for the bond," Raizel said.

Muzaka snorted in response. "Unfortunately, your consent does not matter. Getting caught in the Catcher is enough to form a flimsy bond." He glared at Frankenstein, who appeared indifferent to the agitated and possibly infuriated spirits before him. "But it seems that you've got a lot of spirits attached to you already," Muzaka stated.

Frankenstein leaned back, a cocky grin on his face. "You're right. I am a vessel for Dark Spear, the prison of trapped souls. As of now, I am on the run from the Union."


	4. Chapter 4

_The manifestation of Nobles and werewolves is unknown. However, what humans have come to learn is that when faced with a Noble or werewolf, they are all but helpless in an encounter with these powerful beings. With no powers or skills to protect themselves, humans became vulnerable. _

_That is why the Union was formed. _

_The Union was dedicated to protecting humans from Nobles and werewolves alike. Agents were trained to wield Catchers, also known as 'cameras' to capture and enslave Nobles and werewolves. In addition to offering the human race protection and security, the Union strives to find a way to grant humans the advantage they need to protect themselves from any such threat. The Catcher was one of the tools invented to protect humans. With a Noble or werewolf trapped inside a Catcher, a skilled Union agent could tame the prisoner and bend them to their will through a bond. The Noble or werewolf is then forced to-_

At the break in the sentence, Raizel nodded. "Flip the page please."

Frankenstein sighed and proceeded to flip the page. Chin in his hand, he waited as Raizel scanned the paper describing the Union and its history. "There is nothing fascinating about the Union," Frankenstein muttered.

"Maybe not to you because you've been on the run from them for so long," Muzaka stated from where he was examining the untouchable tea cups. His hand moved through them, and he sighed in frustration. "But for someone cooped up in that mansion, this is a new experience for him."

Frankenstein glanced at the Noble who was currently reading the paper with awe. If this Noble was really as isolated as he appeared to be, then who was he in his past life? Raizel seemed to be fascinated with everything he saw, and he seemed ignorant to the outside world and the Union that attempted to rule it.

"So, if you are wanted by the Union," Muzaka stated, coming over. "What does that make us?"

"My accessories," Frankenstein muttered. "I had no intention of bonding with anyone today. I just could not let the Union get a hold of a werewolf." He glanced at Muzaka. "It was so easy to lay low for centuries and avoid the Union by myself. Bonding with a werewolf and Noble will only complicate things."

Muzaka blinked. "Wait, centuries? How is it that you've managed to live for so long?" Raizel finally tore his eyes away from the page and watched the exchange between the human and werewolf with interest.

In response to Muzaka's inquiry, Frankenstein took the book and began flipping through the pages before stopping and pointing. "Page 674," he stated.

Both Raizel and Muzaka read the page.

_...and among the Union's elite and valued members are the scientists. Creators of the Catchers, Union scientists have been credited with many advances' humanity has achieved. Works such as regeneration, speed, strength, exceptional healing and an extended lifespan, have been achieved and modified to adapt to the human body. _

Muzaka nodded in understanding. "Ah. So, you stole that research and gave yourself those powers."

Frankenstein snatched the book away with a scowl. "No! The Union stole _my_research." He set the book down. "But, to be honest, the little weakness I incorporated into the data would cause the Union more harm than good, but at the base of it all is my research and data."

Muzaka blinked. "You worked for the Union?"

"Hardly. I was hounded by the Union. They practically begged me for my research. In the end, they stole it." He leaned back. "I've been on the run ever since. But they have assumed I have perished years ago, and I would like to keep it that way."

Silence reigned for but a few seconds before Muzaka broke it. "So not only was my life disrupted by a meddling human, but I am now also a fugitive mainly because I am bonded to you? And what's all this about Dark Spear? Those multiple souls you carry around carry intense anger and hatred."

Frankenstein took the book back and flipped the pages. "Page 779. The very last paragraph."

"Where did you even get this book anyway?"

"Interlibrary loan."

Raizel frowned as he read the passage, disturbed. As an abandoned research project for the destruction it caused, Dark Spear was infused with the many souls of innocent humans who had perished from wars and disease. Unable to pass on into the afterlife, they were eternally condemned to their prison, always hungry and seeking to devour anything living.

"You stole it from them," Raizel concluded. His gaze flickered over to the human, and he wondered if those bright blue eyes were hiding the pain that the monster inflicted on him.

"And now we are bonded to a thief who is carrying around an unstable soul-eating weapon," Muzaka muttered. "Life just go _so _much more exciting."

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it either," Frankenstein huffed. "For the record, I doubt you were doing anything interesting with your dead life anyway. Think of this as a way to 'liven' up your time." He smirked at Muzaka who was fuming.

"As a matter of fact," Muzaka grit out. "I was doing something _very _interesting."

"Right. Since you are a werewolf, you must be out looking for some sort of revenge." Frankenstein glanced at Raizel, his blue eyes shining with curiosity. "And you? What are you here for?"

"I was kidnapped."

"And killed?"

Raizel blinked, startled. "No. You kidnapped me. You took me from my house." But he was not too distraught about that. It was nice to experience a change in scenery, even if it was four dark unchanging walls.

Frankenstein stared, his lips twitching in mild amusement. "I meant, how did you die? You are not a werewolf, so you are not filled with a deep anger of hatred." He cocked his head. "But...I sense a deep sadness in you."

Raizel hesitated. "I do not know how I died."

"Really?" Muzaka exclaimed, astonished. "What about your past life?" When Raizel shook his head, Muzaka's gaze softened. He glanced at Frankenstein. "Ever heard of a ghost with amnesia?" At Frankenstein's wary glance, Muzaka merely folded his arms. "Hey, this is the most fun I've had in years. Entertain me, my bonded."

"I am not your entertainment." Frankenstein arose from his chair and began moving around. Grabbing a large brown bag, he began pulling out a few small notebooks and pens. "I am your only chance at avoiding the Union's enslavement, and if we are to continue avoiding the Union, then we have to leave."

Raizel perked up. "We're leaving?" Was he going home? Mixed feelings clashed with this sudden event. On the one hand, he was relieved to be going home to his familiar abode, but did his adventures outside have to end so soon?

"We'll have to," Frankenstein answered, his voice somewhat muffled as he moved into a different room. Without a second thought, Raizel followed him. This room was not much different from the previous one, other than a single window offering a view outside. Raizel immediately approached the window, wondering what new sight he would be given. He was met with disappointment at the sight of a dark and unfamiliar forest, just like the scenery around his own mansion.

He heard Frankenstein's approaching footsteps; it had to be Frankenstein, because Muzaka did not make any noise other than '_swish swoosh' _when he moved. The human was carrying the large bag slung over his shoulder with a dark cloak in his arms.

"Do you have other windows?" Raizel asked.

Frankenstein looked taken aback at the odd request. But the innocent gaze of the Noble failed to give away any hint of deceit, if there was any. He hesitated. "There are a few windows, but if you are looking for a different view, then you will be disappointed."

Raizel's expectant face fell. "Oh." Oh well. At least these woods were slightly different from his usual view of the woods. Look, there was a small oak tree choking from the lack of water. Different.

"We will be going to the market," he heard Frankenstein say. "I need to pick up a few supplies before we leave. You and Muzaka should be able to move around freely as long as you don't do anything that will give away you two being a Noble and werewolf."

Raizel could not stop the moment of expectation surging through him. He was going to see a market? A small smile came across his face and he found himself eagerly following Frankenstein around the house as he gathered his things.

Frankenstein stopped suddenly, causing Raizel to run right through him. Raizel sheepishly glanced over his shoulder, but the human did not seem bothered that a Noble had walked right through him in what could possibly been the rudest of manners. His critical, thoughtful gaze stared at Raizel, a frown on his face. "What kind of a garden do you have?"

Raizel thought for a moment. What kind of garden did he have? There was grass, and the prickly plants with the thorns were numerous. He wouldn't say he had a nice garden, or a well-tended one. He had seen pictures of gardens, and they did not look like his. But the garden was teaming with life, just how he liked it. Even though it was not pretty, it was alive and untamed.

Coming to an answer, Raizel nodded to himself. "A wild one."

Frankenstein sighed, making a note in his small book. "Thought so." Snapping the notebook closed, his eyes became distant as he thought out loud. "I'll need some seeds for planting, but the house isn't too far from a remote market."

Raizel blinked. "My house?" he asked in disbelief. They were coming over to his house? He still had to fix the hole!

"Well, yes. I had assumed we would go there to avoid the Union for the time being. Unless, you don't want us to-"

"I want to," Raizel answered quickly. He was happy. He would be getting his house back, and two new companions other than the birds.

Frankenstein smiled at the earnestness Raizel was displaying. "Well, alright. That settles it. We'll be staying at your place for the time being."

"Excuse me?" Muzaka snorted, phasing through the walls with his arms folded. "You're going to be loitering at his place? And after you just destroyed his nice home too."

"I wasn't the one who broke a hole in the ceiling of his cellar or try to eat him."

"No. You just kidnapped him, stuffed him in a picture, and dragged him to this dump. And I did not try to eat him! But at least I'm not taking advantage of an innocent Noble."

Raizel blinked. Was he really innocent? Hm.

Frankenstein scowled at Muzaka, threateningly waving the Catcher. "Watch it, or I'll send you back into the Catcher."

Muzaka frowned. "You wouldn't be so cruel as to send us both back to that picture, would you?"

Frankenstein smirked and nodded at Raizel. "Not him. He's quiet and polite. I actually enjoy his company. You, on the other hand, are one snippy comment away from going back into the picture."

Raizel could only watch with fascination. It was true what he had read about. Humans could wear many faces and display them to different people. When he had conversed with Frankenstein (one-sidedly) the human had not looked at him with the mischievous smirk with his eyes glinting with dangerous humor. Raizel could only wonder what kind of face he wore when he was around others. To his dismay, there was no mirror in the simple room.

"You mean this picture?" Muzaka said suddenly, waving a flimsy piece of paper around, grinning. "Sorry, but there will be no picture-condemning from you now that I have the picture."

But Frankenstein looked disinterested as he withdrew another picture. "Come now. I made copies as an insurance. You may keep the fake. I shall keep the real deal."

Before Frankenstein slipped the picture into his coat pocket, Raizel caught sight of his first ever picture. His confused eyes were wide in the photo, his expression frozen. His hair was slightly disheveled. Despite the nature of the photo, he smiled, pleased with the photo.

It was better than Muzaka's expression anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait," Raizel exclaimed. He hovered over Frankenstein's shoulder, re-reading the line before nodding. "Okay. Next chapter."

Frankenstein sighed, and to Raizel's surprise, closed the book with a loud 'snap.' "You can read the rest later," he huffed. His voice was hushed as he warily looked around the area. "Right now, I need to gather a few necessary supplies."

Raizel blinked. "Oh. You need to eat to survive." He didn't bother asking why Frankenstein didn't become a Noble ghost like him. There was no need to give the human any strange ideas. (The minimal amount of time that he had spent with Frankenstein already informed him that Frankenstein was not a normal human and might not balk at the strangest of ideas that normal humans might.) He liked having a living companion and he did not want Frankenstein to entertain the idea of becoming a spirit.

Frankenstein sighed in response. "Yes. But I only need a few supplies to get me through the first few days."

Raizel nodded and followed the human. His eyes were wide with delight as he took in the open streets. The architecture fascinated him, and he stared in awe at the flickering lamp posts and transportation. There were not that many people as the evening was growing dark and people were shutting down their stalls.

"Don't touch anything," Frankenstein suddenly said. His firm gaze was set on Muzaka, who had begun to drift around. Muzaka's eyes were wandering with disinterest at the different stalls, and he frowned at Frankenstein's statement. "Why?"

"There are still people around, and if you give away the fact that you are undead by touching anything, then our cover will be blown, and we will not be able to return to Raizel's mansion."

Raizel glanced at the werewolf. "Muzaka, don't touch anything."

The werewolf huffed. "Fine. But we can wander while you get your stuff." With that, he turned around. "Come along Raizel. Let's do some window shopping."

Raizel did not know why they needed to shop for windows. After all, didn't they need to shop for some wood so he could repair the hole in his house? Shouldn't they perform some 'wood-shopping'? His confusion only grew as Muzaka continued to examine pointless nick-knacks and furniture rather than windows.

"I thought we were window shopping," Raizel said.

"We are," he answered.

But to Raizel's further confusion, Muzaka merely began to observe an intrinsic looking vase. "This isn't a window," he stated.

Muzaka chuckled. "Window-shopping is slang." He shot Raizel an amused look. "Much like 'tally ho'."

Raizel's cheeks turned pink and he looked away. He thought that his vast (limited) knowledge of human phrases and slang would have helped (hinder) him in communicating with the living. Apparently, he was mistaken.

"Yeash, don't act so flustered," he heard Muzaka mutter. "What kind of life did you lead to be this naive?"

Raizel hesitated and gave Muzaka a blank look. "I do not know." It used to bother him that he could not recall his past, but now, it was just as obvious as declaring that he had red eyes. He could not have experienced a gruesome death, or he would have been sentenced to the life of a werewolf. Such a thought caused him to glance at Muzaka with curiosity. Before he could consider the fact that his question might be insensitive, he asked, "What caused you to manifest as a werewolf?"

Muzaka's shoulders stiffened for a moment, and Raizel feared that he had offended him, but the werewolf remained silent. If Muzaka was offended and did not want to disclose how he died, then he would say so.

His voice was worn when he spoke. "My daughter was killed."

Raizel's lips parted slightly as he withheld a gasp of surprise. He held his words back and allowed the silence to linger as Muzaka gathered his words.

"I tried to avenge her death, only to die in the process." Muzaka's fists trembled, his voice low and almost menacing. "The memory of her body growing cold in my embrace still haunts me to this day. What is worse, I was condemned to roam this world as a vengeful spirit rather than join my peaceful family in the afterlife. My daughter...so pure and whole...ascended into the afterlife while I drowned in my rage and despair. Not seeing her...denied holding her once more...my life is certainly accursed." He finally turned, and Raizel was taken aback at the darkness pooling within his silver eyes.

"What is worse is that I remember what I had, and the pain is all the more terrible as death taunts me with what I had." He looked down at his trembling hands. "I had often wondered if it would be easier to forget what I had rather than remember."

"I disagree." When Raizel spoke, sadness clenched his non-beating heart. "To remember what you had, and to look on such joyful memories with fondness, is a comfort even in death." He stared at Muzaka. "To know what you had, and to take comfort in knowing what waits for you beyond this existence, is a blessing."

Muzaka's expression remained unreadable, but Raizel saw the resignation in his eyes. "Anyway," Muzaka said with a huff, turning back to examine the booth, "we are not on close enough terms to be sharing our deepest regrets." He hovered over one of the glass vases. "Especially around Frankenstein."

"Frankenstein said to not touch anything," Raizel reminded when he noticed Muzaka inching a bit closer to one of the nice-looking vases.

Muzaka smirked at him. "Oh? I am assuming he didn't tell you that we, as his bond spirits, can harness a bit of Frankenstein's energy and touch physical objects." As if to prove his point, Muzaka tapped the vase and Raizel watched with further fascination as the vase moved at Muzaka's touch. He grinned. "See?"

Raizel hesitated. Was it alright for him to use Frankenstein's energy without his permission? Even though they were bonded, it felt wrong to borrow what was not his without Frankenstein's knowledge. Did Frankenstein even know when his energy was being used? If so, was it affecting him?

"You want to try it?" Muzaka cheeringly asked. As if to encourage Raizel, he poked at the already unstable vase. However, his movements were a bit too forceful and sent the vase teetering over the edge. Instinct sent Raizel lurching for the vase with his hands outstretched. But his hands merely went through the vase and he could only helplessly watch as the vase shattered on the stone pavement.

"That looked expensive," he muttered. He stepped back when a red aura pulsed from the broken pieces of the vase. Muzaka came to stand by his side, his hands forming into claws.

"That looks dangerous," Muzaka stated. It didn't even occur to both spirits that fleeing from the scene may have been the safest thing to do. But they were dead, so what more could the living inflict on them?

"Children! You both are just like children! I can't take my eyes off of you for one minute!" Both spirits turned to see Frankenstein storming toward them with a look of exasperation on his face. "What did you do?" Before either of them could answer, Frankenstein pointed a finger at Muzaka. "And what were you doing tampering with my energy?"

Muzaka blinked. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because it could hardly be him!" This time, Frankenstein pointed at Raizel, and Raizel was pleased to know that his innocence was obvious. "He is too polite to tamper with what is not his."

"Technically speaking, my bonded," Muzaka purred. "Your body is now ours just as our spirits are yours." He folded his arms. "So, tampering with your energy to touch solid objects is the least of the contract."

Frankenstein's eyes narrowed. "I may just send you back into the picture to avoid any such meddling."

Muzaka scoffed. "That's hardly a worthy punishment for us."

"Not for the both of you," Frankenstein said. He nodded at Raizel who was still examining the shimmering broken shards of the vase. "He is pleasant company and will not be banished."

Muzaka gaped. "You're playing favorites!"

"Yes I am. Sue me."

"There's a girl forming from the vase," Raizel stated suddenly.

Both Muzaka and Frankenstein turned to regard the Noble before looking back at the red aura. "A possessed object," Frankenstein commented with surprise as he approached them. "It's not uncommon for spirits to become trapped in inanimate objects."

Both Raizel and Muzaka instinctively took a step back behind Frankenstein. They watched as the red aura further emerged from the glass to take shape of a feminine figure. Color was added to the spirit with long black hair descending over her shoulders as a regal attire adorned her figure. Red eyes slowly opened to survey them.

She blinked. "Did you wake me?"

Muzaka glanced at Raizel. "Well…"

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel," she said suddenly. "I did not expect to see you."

It was Frankenstein's turn to blink and point at Raizel. "You know him?"

"Now, please wake up my father." The woman seemed to dismiss their presence and instead pointed at a golden lamp sitting atop the abandoned booth.

Muzaka gaped. "Your...father?" He stared at the object she was pointing at. "In that lamp?"

"My father is possessing the lamp and would like to be set free." She folded her arms behind her back, obviously waiting.

"Is it a good idea to even release another spirit?" Muzaka whispered. Raizel wondered if it was a good idea to deny a spirit anything right to her face. But to his surprise, Frankenstein stepped forward and picked up the lamp. He observed it for a moment with a curious frown.

Muzaka cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we rub it first?"

Raizel raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For three wishes." As Raizel failed to comprehend why rubbing a lamp would grant them any number of wishes, Muzaka just sighed. "Fine, break it. But be sure to rub it first just in case."

Frankenstein did not seem to be listening to Muzaka's comment, or he decided to ignore it. With a glance towards his unwilling bond spirits, he flung the lamp down onto the ground. Muzaka and Raizel watched as the lamp shattered, releasing a bright red aura that immediately and jovially formed into a figure.

"Oh Raskreia!" the figure exclaimed. "Why did it take you so long to set me free from this cumbersome lamp?" The figure dismissively waved his hand. "Never mind that my dear. Better late than never. Now," he eagerly clapped his hands. "Now, I heard you say that Raizel was here?" His red eyes fell on the uncertain Noble, and he beamed. "Raizel my boy! How good it is to see you. Though, it's unfortunate that we are meeting as Nobles and not in the living realm. But one cannot be too picky when one is dead!"

"Excuse me!" Frankenstein sputtered as the strange blond man chatted on. "Who are you and how do you know Raizel?" His blue eyes flickered over to Raizel who was equally confused and curious as well.

The Noble spirit beamed. "Well, I know Raizel because he was my personal executioner and judge!"

Both Frankenstein and Muzaka shot Raizel incredulous glances. Raizel himself was shocked and could only blink at the blond man. "Executioner?" Raizel repeated.

"Just who the heck are you?" Muzaka exclaimed as he glared at the man.

"Just a rich nobleman with a beloved daughter. You may address me as 'lord'," The response was flippant and did not provide any additional information. "Of course, my entire family was murdered but my beloved wife managed to trap our spirits in these vases and lamp. Speaking of which, darling Raskreia, where is your mother?"

"In the vase over there."

"Good. Leave it be."

Raizel stepped forward, determined to get some answers from this babbling spirit. "Excuse me," he said, his voice firm. "But I have no memories of my past life when I was alive." If this man knew him, as he had so flippantly claimed, then he may know how Raizel had died.

At that statement, the lord's expression grew sad. "Of course," he said softly. "You would not remember." With a sigh, he approached Raizel. "You were betrayed by your closest allies, and that betrayal resulted in your death."

At Raizel's side, Frankenstein frowned. "But that doesn't make any sense. If he was betrayed, he would have emerged as a werewolf, not a Noble."

The lord held up his hand. "Ah, that is true. However, before Raizel died, he fell and hit his head on the staircase, thus resulting in his amnesia." He smiled. "Quite ironic, is it not?"

Muzaka snorted. "How undignified."

Raizel could only stare. He felt numb, as if he had not even heard this bizarre tale. He did not know what he should be feeling at this moment. Did he want the memories of his death? If he was betrayed, would he feel hurt over the ones responsible for his death? What did he want from all of this?

To be honest, he was disappointed at the simplicity of his death. A staircase was his undoing?

Quickly losing interest in the situation, he turned and walked away. "Let's go home."

Muzaka sputtered as Frankenstein followed Raizel. "That's it?"

Frankenstein threw a glance over his shoulder. "He has his answers. If that is enough for him, then so be it. For now, I think he might just want to continue haunting his home for a while longer."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Raizel's lips at the thought of going back to his beloved mansion. This time, he won't be alone! And he could fix that hole in his roof.

"We will be sure to visit you!" the lord hollered.

"Dear God, no," Frankenstein muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

His red eyes slowly opened to stare up at the ceiling. Everything remained unchanging and stayed the same. Releasing a sigh, Raizel arose from his position on the couch. There was no hurry in his movements, but Frankenstein had made a statement that they would be going to the market sometime today, and he did not want to miss his chance to see the outside world again. Granted, Frankenstein had never stated the specific time when they would be leaving, and Raizel knew Frankenstein would not leave without his bond spirits. Still, living with two beings in his once lonely home introduced Raizel to new opportunities and changes in his life. He was not willing to miss out on a single moment.

Of course, during the past few weeks, Raizel's house had seen more house guests than it probably ever had. Raskreia and her father (who still refused to give out his true name) had taken to visiting them. Raizel did not mind the visits, but he had the sense that Muzaka and Frankenstein were growing tired of the sudden and intrusive arrivals of the other spirits. It got to the point that Frankenstein had bought the possessed vase that held the self-proclaimed 'lord's' wife and set it on the front porch.

The visits had dwindled after that.

Striding across the room, he approached the window that Frankenstein had repaired. Since coming to Raizel's house, Frankenstein had wasted no time in fixing up the place, to which Raizel was pleased with. The human seemed to be some sort of a neat freak, and in the past few weeks, the garden was tended to and the hole in Raizel's basement ceiling was patched up. Raizel did not even need to possess any eagles for the job.

He noticed with delight that Frankenstein had already set a plate of freshly baked cookies on the small table. The aroma of the treats filled Raizel's senses.

Yes, having a living companion had its benefits, especially if that living companion wanted to be with him and was unaffected with his dead nature.

Raizel poked his head through the wall and looked down with a smile when he noticed Frankenstein checking up on the plants. The sight of another living being (and dead one) never ceased to grow old in Raizel's eyes. Muzaka and Frankenstein, though constantly at odds with each other, were new factors in his life that he would never trade away.

As if sensing that he was being watched, Frankenstein looked up with a smile and waved to his bond spirit. Raizel waved back before retreating into the room just as Muzaka entered. The werewolf collapsed onto the couch with a disappointed huff and forlornly stared up at the ceiling.

Raizel sighed as he turned to face his fellow bond spirit. "You should not have antagonized him."

"But he's denying me my sustenance!"

"You do not need to eat to survive." With that, Raizel picked up one of the warm cookies that Frankenstein had prepared. Raizel smiled as he took a bite of the sweet treat. There were benefits to having a bonded that allowed him to feel physical objects and taste food and drinks. He hadn't had a decent meal since he had died! Being bonded to a living human did have its benefits. He got to borrow Frankenstein's sense of touch, smell, and taste, and with a little effort, he could even hold things.

Muzaka stared at him with the eyes of a kicked puppy. "Really? In front of me?"

Raizel paused, feeling a small bit of guilt, only to have it vanish when the chocolate chips in the cookie melted in his mouth. Humming in pleasure, Raizel merely turned his back on the werewolf and enjoyed his treat.

"You are a terrible friend," he heard Muzaka mutter. Raizel grinned but did not point out that Muzaka would have been a terrible friend if he were to deny Raizel his sweet treats. Instead, he said, "You should apologize."

"Never!"

"He will only make it worse for you," Raizel reminded him.

Muzaka sat up with a growl. "I'd like to see him try."

"I'm thinking of making ramen for dinner tonight," Frankenstein announced as he entered the room. He shot Muzaka a look when he noticed Raizel's increased delight.

The werewolf scowled in response. "You, my dear bonded, are the devil."

"Darling, you only know the half of it." Frankenstein smirked.

"I think your name calling needs to be upgraded, like that hairstyle of yours."

"Should I call you my crazy lover instead? And I like my long hair."

Raizel stole another cookie from the plate and watched the banter with growing amusement.

Frankenstein's grin only grew as his blue eyes narrowed in a silent challenge. In response, Muzaka frowned, though his lips twitched as he suppressed a smile.

Frankenstein tossed Muzaka a cookie, which the werewolf caught with a grunt. Turning away from the human, he munched on his treat as Frankenstein had obviously granted Muzaka permission to use his energy to touch physical objects.

A moment of companionable silence was present.

"Hm. I'm thinking of starting a school."

Muzaka's startled shout caused Raizel to sigh as he sipped his tea.

Muzaka sputtered. "A school?" He looked at Raizel accusingly. "Raizel, have you tried possessing him?"

"I have done no such thing."

"Well, do it now and make him banish that dreadful idea!"

Frankenstein folded his arms, frowning at the werewolf. "And why would creating a school be such a bad thing? I would only teach the children how to better handle werewolves and Nobles."

"That's the problem," Muzaka grunted. "Why would we need a whole new generation of you?"

Frankenstein just smiled. "I would teach them the basics, such as how to better use a Noble Catcher, and how to properly identify the difference between a Noble and a werewolf."

"I did not die, only to become trapped as a bond spirit, just to go back to school!"

"You would not be going to school. Since you are my bond spirit, you will be working with me as I manage the school."

Raizel set his teacup down, his eyes gleaming with interest. "School?" He had never been to one, and he found the idea of experiencing something new to be a thrilling idea.

Frankenstein smiled. "Yes. In fact," here, he shot Muzaka a sly smirk. "You could still attend school if you want to. Oh the plans I am already drawing out. Just think of the benefits."

"Send me back to the picture. Please."


	7. Final Bonus!

"You filthy humans! How dare you disturb my slumber!"

Shinwoo closed his eyes as he ran, all the while cursing his life choices. He should have listened to his father and gone into martial arts, but no! He had to become a ghost hunter and enroll in the most prestigious academy for ghost hunting: Ye Ran.

"I just need to take a picture!" Shinwoo yelped. At the last second, he jumped into an abandoned living room right as the infuriated Noble ghost barreled through the floors.

"No pictures!" the ghost roared.

"Just one?" Shinwoo pleaded. He ducked out of the way just as the ghost shot out an energy blast. "Please! I need a picture if I am to gradua-yaaahh!" Shinwoo's screams were cut off as he was pushed through the window. Glass shattered all around him as he fell down.

"No human's toy shall dare capture the great Rael Kertia! Mwuahaha!" the ghost leered down at him. "Stay out!"

"Gladly," Shinwoo muttered as he picked himself up. "I might just become a ghost before I can even graduate."

"Trouble with your bonded?" a bored voice asked.

Shinwoo whirled around to scowl at the tall lone man leaning against a pillar. "I don't want that guy as my bonded!" he whined. "Can't we go to some other haunted mansion and get someone else? Someone who won't try to kill me and call me names?"

M21 shrugged. "There are no more haunted mansions in this area. Graduation is next week, and you need to catch a ghost in order to apply for graduation. If not," he pushed himself off the pillar and looked at Shinwoo with disinterest. "You will repeat this semester."

Shinwoo shuddered at the thought. Glancing back at the mansion where the feisty blond Noble was living, he swallowed.

Hm, to graduate, or possibly perish? Which one to choose from?

He looked back at M21. "Sensei, please-"

"Don't call me sensei."

"You're my teacher!" he exclaimed. "And teachers help their students succeed, right? You don't want to be the one teacher in the entire school whose protege did not pass, right?"

"This will get you nowhere." But Shinwoo saw the hesitancy in M21's eyes. Hope filled him. Maybe, if he pushed M21 just a bit more, then he could find another haunted mansion or a cemetery and try his luck there.

He pouted. "This one's really mean, sir. He even called me names."

M21 raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Really?"

Shinwoo nodded. "And he's over dramatic. Something about 'the great Rael Kertia not being kidnapped by human toys' or that junk."

Interest sparked in M21's grey eyes. "He said his name was Kertia?"

Shinwoo paused. "Uh, yeah. I think so." He frowned when M21 took out his cell-phone. "What are you doing?"

"Requesting backup," M21 replied.

* * *

M21 watched, unimpressed, at the scene before him. Shinwoo, his protegee, was gleefully chatting with a group of students. Despite the fact that a haunted mansion loomed a few feet away, none of the students seemed fazed by it.

"Stop scowling. It's unclassy."

M21 huffed in response. "I'm not scowling."

"Then stop making that face."

"This is my face."

"Then there's something wrong with it."

M21 sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to ward off a headache. "Regis, what is it?"

The Noble ghost hovered before him. "Your grumpy attitude was disturbing my nap."

M21 pinched the bridge of his nose. How is it that he could have landed himself with the most prickly bond spirit ever as his bonded? "I am not grumpy," he muttered.

"Sure you are," Regis said. "You want Shinwoo to succeed so that he can graduate and leave you with free time." The Noble frowned. "How hard could it be to catch one Noble?"

"It's not that easy," M21 stated. He glanced at Regis. "You hardly made it easy for me." He nodded in Shinwoo's direction. "Besides, the spirit he is trying to catch is Rael Kertia."

Regis went still. "Oh."

M21 nodded. "Exactly. That's why I decided to bring in Tao." No sooner had the words left his mouth than did he feel strong arms wrap around his shoulders.

"That's me!" an excited voice exclaimed. Tao released M21 and eyed the mansion with interest. "So! You need my help with catching the young Kertia member?" He cracked his knuckles. "I'm glad to help, but shouldn't you have tried calling Takeo?"

"If Takeo came with Seira, then we might have had an angry Kertia spirit rampaging out of the mansion," M21 said. Regis could only nod in agreement. "I figured you would be the best for the situation given your expertise and backup."

Tao chuckled and M21 and Regis took a step back when they noticed the wicked glee in Tao's eyes. "Oh, a hunt you say." He rubbed his hands together. "I haven't experienced a hunt in a long time."

"Remember," M21 warned. "You have to let Shinwoo catch him. You're only to assist him and make sure he does not get hurt." He paused. "Or killed."

"Couldn't he still qualify to graduate if he dies and turns himself in as his spirit project?" Regis questioned.

"Boss got rid of that crack after the Aris fiasco," M21 muttered.

"And isn't it your job to make sure he doesn't die since you are his teacher and mentor?" Tao asked.

"Isn't it your job as a responsible teacher and mentor to guard your students?" M21 retorted. He gestured to the three students still chatting with Shinwoo. "Why did you bring them along?"

Tao shrugged. "Well, I couldn't just leave them waiting at the train station." He clapped his hands. "Okay. Enough chit-chat," he declared. "Han Shinwoo!"

The red-head looked up with bright eyes. "Yes sir!" he exclaimed, standing at attention. "Ready for orders!"

Apparently pleased with the formalities, Tao laughed. "Let us go and catch you a bondspirit!"

"Take care," M21 said to the retreating duo.

"Be responsible," Regis muttered just as Tao sauntered into the mansion without a care in the world.

* * *

Shinwoo crept forward, wincing as the floor creaked at his weight. With bated breath, he leaned against the wall. Fumbling with his shirt pocket, he pulled out a mirror and moved it to peak around the corner of the hall.

The mirror shattered the moment it exposed itself on the other side. Shinwoo could only stare, jaw slacked and eyes wide as he held the handle, the only thing remaining from the mirror. He just realized that the shattered glass on the floor could have been the remains of his head.

"I said no pictures!" the ghost screamed, charging towards him.

"I'm sorry!" Shinwoo shrieked, scrambling up. "I just want to graduate!" Whipping out his Noble Catcher, he aimed at the ghost. "Just one pic!"

The Noble sneered. "Filthy toy." Its ghostly hands shimmered red and shot at Shinwoo before he could even snap a picture.

Shinwoo ran down the halls at full speed. He was going so fast that he did not even realize that when he rounded the corner, he had come to a dead end. Turning around to go the other way, he quickly realized that the Noble was waiting for him.

Maybe he should just turn himself in as a ghost project after all.

The Noble advanced towards him. "You have been such a pain in the-"

_"Yo ho! Please do not harm the student. If he dies, M21 will be so displeased with me."_

The Noble looked around with wide eyes while Shinwoo gaped. Was this...Tao's voice...over an intercom? Where did he get that? And when did he have the time to install them?

"Who are you?" the Noble demanded.

_"Who am I? Good question. You've never heard of me, so I should introduce myself. I am NO.1"_

"That's not even a name!"

_"That's exactly what my bondspirit said when I first proposed the idea. You two are certainly related. But enough chit-chat. My dear bonded, will you please deal with your unruly brother?"_

The floor between Shinwoo and the Noble shimmered a red aura, and the form of a Noble emerged. Shinwoo felt his heart drop at the sight when he realized there were now two Nobles. Rael stared at the new arrival, slack-jawed.

The Noble nodded. "Yes Tao."

Rael sputtered. "B-brother?"

"Sorry Rael," the Noble said before stepping aside. "But Shinwoo needs to graduate."

Graduate? Shinwoo blinked. Oh yeah! He needed to take a picture of Rael! Without a moment of hesitation, he snapped a picture of the stupefied Rael. The smaller Noble realized what happened just as the light flashed. "No!" he wailed before vanishing from sight.

Shinwoo stared at the spot where Rael had vanished, breathless. He looked at the other remaining Noble. "Um, thanks."

The Noble merely nodded, adjusting his mask. "You are welcome."

_"Great job Rajak!"_ Tao exclaimed over the intercom. _"M21 was wise to call us!"_

* * *

The ride back to the school was awkward. Well, awkward for Shinwoo. Rael, his now displeased and unwilling bondspirit, was glaring at him with malicious intent. M21 did not seem to care that his protege was getting the stink-eye from a Noble, while Tao prattled on to his own bondspirit and Regis.

"Of course, if Takeo had been here, we could have possibly wrapped this up a bit quicker," Tao stated.

"Were you even near Shinwoo when he was being attacked by Rael?" M21 interrupted with a huff.

Tao blinked. "Well, no. That's why I used the intercoms. No need to needlessly risk my life! Besides, you told me to let Shinwoo catch Rael."

"I also told you to keep him safe," M21 sighed.

"He's your protege, not mine. Besides, he had Rajak with him, so he was as safe as could be." He leaned back. "That is why you called me, wasn't it? You knew Rael would be caught off guard at the sight of his brother, so you called me!" He smirked as M21 remained silent. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I want to know!" Rael explode, "how you filthy humans managed to capture my brother and make him your bondspirit!" He pointed at Tao with an accusing finger. "You, mushroom head, speak!"

Shinwoo leaned forward curiously. "Yeah. And how is it that you guys," he nodded at Rajak and Rael, "are brothers."

"We share the same mother and father," Rajak simply said.

Shinwoo blinked. "Uh, I mean, how is it that you Nobles are brothers in the sense of...how did you die and get separated?"

Regis tsked. "Shinwoo, you would never ask a bondspirit how they perished. It's too soon in the bonding process." He glared at the red-head. "Didn't you read the textbook?"

Shinwoo chose not to answer that and instead turned to look at the Kertia brothers apologetically. "I am sorry."

"You are forgiven," Rajak said, while Rael huffed, "insensitive!"

"But I am also curious," Shinwoo said, this time, turning to look at Tao. "How did you catch Rajak?"

Rael scowled. "You must have used some dirty trick. My brother is the fastest in the land!"

Tao smirked. "Oh he is! I couldn't have a better bondspirit!" He clapped his hands. "As for your question, it took great timing and planning to-"

"It was an accident," M21 answered instead. He ignored Tao's embarrassed sputtering and continued on. "Takeo, Tao and I were hunting for our first bondspirits. We had three weeks left till graduation. While I already had my bondspirit, I chose to accompany my companions. Takeo had been tracking Rajak for weeks. Tao seemed more interested in photographing the birds. One thing led to another, and Rajak was fleeing from Takeo and just so happened to leap in front of Tao's camera right as he took a picture of a bird."

Tao smirked. "Got a bondspirit and won bird bingo all in one day. Best day of my life."

Shinwoo's eyes were wide. "And what about Takeo?"

M21 and Tao both looked at Rajak who seemed immensely pleased with himself. Shinwoo suddenly had a very uneasy feeling. Even Rael looked weary.

"I gave him directions to the nearest cemetery," Rajak said. "There were many wisps waiting to be caught."

M21 scoffed. "Yeah, except it wasn't a wisp waiting for him, but the goddess of death herself."

"It was not my fault he awoke Seira," Rajak answered.

Rael stuttered. "Seira?"

Rajak ignored his brother. "Besides, he caught her, didn't he?"

"And almost lost his life," Tao said with a careless shrug. "Ah, finals are always so brutal. But I've never seen a more devoted bondspirit than Seira. Almost makes me wish I could trade." He teasingly nudged Rajak. "If only you could cook."

"I am your bondspirit, not your cook."

Shinwoo cast a glance at Rael, only to receive a glare. "I am not learning to cook," Rael hissed.

But Shinwoo just smiled. "That's fine," he said as he bounced in his seat. Immense relief filled him. He had passed the exam and survived as well! What a victory! And now he could graduate!

Noticing Shinwoo's excitement and guessing the meaning behind it, Regis nudged M21. "Hey, doesn't that mean that you have to fill out some graduation form for him and prepare your speech in honor of your protege at the ceremony?"

M21 groaned. "Great. Paperwork," he muttered.

* * *

Raizel gazed out the window. With a sigh, he stepped back and tried to focus on the chess match in front of him.

Sensing his bondspirit's anxiety, Frankenstein smiled. "Shinwoo and the others will be back. I had just received a call from M21. Shinwoo has found his bondspirit."

Raizel smiled, relieved for his friend. "Good." He moved his pawn and sat back, watching Frankenstein's next move.

"The kid's got a good head on his shoulders," Muzaka commented. Lounging on the couch nearby, he watched the match with bored interest. "And M21 is with him. I'm not surprised that he succeeded." Muzaka cocked his head at Raizel. "Will you be attending the graduation ceremony?"

Raizel nodded. Despite not being able to graduate, Raizel had attended classes ever since Frankenstein had founded the school. It never ceased to dumbfound Muzaka, or please Frankenstein, that Raizel continued to go to school despite being taught the same thing over and over again. But both Muzaka and Frankenstein knew that Raizel was there to experience a life he had been denied for so long. Sitting in a classroom with his friends was never a bore for him.

"It is hard to believe that this school is over fifty years old," Frankenstein commented.

Muzaka snorted. "Yeah. I thought it would only last ten." He snatched a cookie from a nearby platter. "But I'm impressed." He grinned at Frankenstein. "I also can't believe that you look good for someone who's over fifty years old."

Frankenstein rolled his eyes at Muzaka's blunt statements, but Raizel merely smiled. As he continued on with the game, he could only hope that the school and the life he was now living would last for another fifty long years.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a little something to close off this story. :)**


End file.
